The Tenth of October 2010
by Saltey
Summary: A story I wrote for a contest about a year ago, The Doctor and Donna visit a museum where UNIT are messing around with a homemade transmit beam and find themselves embroiled in the magical world of Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

_In canon terms, I set this after Midnight for Doctor Who and some point before Morgana turned bad in Merlin._

"Here we go Donna the tenth of October 2010." The Doctor flung open the doors of the TARDIS in excitement and looked at a watch on his wrist. "and its 7 minutes past 10"

"So" replied Donna putting her hands on her hips "you've took me to Pompeii, the Ood sphere and the planet Midnight and now here we are... a year in the future, Why?"

The doctor looked insulted "but 10:10 10-10-10" he replied "isn't that exciting to you and it's almost here in two whole minutes"

"What about 2222 that's an exciting year, we could go to the 2nd of February if you want to be pedantic about it."

"Nope" replied the doctor, "that's a boring day seen it to many times before. Now today!" he held his arms apart and looked out the open door "Today I've never seen" he flung his arms into his pockets and strode outside.

"A museum, you've took me to a museum in 2010" Donna exclaimed, she paused and looked at the sign 'Manchester Museum of Science and Industry' "A museum in the north!"

"I like it, so shhh.." The Doctor started to walk towards the door, "you coming?"

Donna sighed in defeat and started to follow the Doctor, all of a sudden she felt dizzy like she'd hit a wall of something, she couldn't walk any further and swayed for a moment before fainting.

The Doctor had reached the front door of the museum as he realised his watch was beeping, "There you go Donna Ten past ten. Exciting huh?" There was no answer "Donna?" He span around and Donna was gone.

A strange noise awoke Donna, she felt wet and was laying in something that felt gloopy, mud? It was raining she could feel it on her face, she shivered and opened her eyes, "Bloody north" she mumbled looking up at the gray cloudy sky.

There were some shouts from somewhere around her at which point Donna sat up and saw she wasn't alone, ahead of her stood a horse coming out of the forest, forest why was their forest? Donna tried to stand up but still felt dizzy.

"Whoa there" called a voice, a figure who sat on the horse, it took Donna only a moment to realise he was in chain mail looking very much like a knight.

"My knight in shining armour" Donna called "Where's the Doctor?" she said before feeling faint and passing out again.

"Donna" called out the Doctor again he looked around immediately spotting a scorched mark between him and the TARDIS. He ran over and slipped on his brainy specs to investigate. "Transmat" he concluded "a rather crude one at that" holding up the sonic he did a quick scan of the air "now where did you go Donna" the sonic beeped once "out of range brilliant, she could be anywhere. I hope she's still on earth" the thought of Donna alone on another planet worried the Doctor not just because of the danger but because of Donna, she hadn't quite got the hang of off world diplomacy yet.

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS and continued to scan for Donna, again nothing. Groaning in annoyance he wacked a control causing a plume of smoke to rise from the vents below him as if the TARDIS were trying to say 'stop it'.

"Sorry old girl" said the Doctor as he started to head for the door, transmit beams like this only worked if the source was nearby he looked at the monitor displaying the museum and the only logical concussion was that it was coming from there.

The next time Donna awoke she was somewhere considerably warmer although not as comfortable as the mud had been.

"Where am I" she managed to croak, she was passed a jar.

"Drink" an elderly voice spoke, he sounded caring and soft, Donna drank the water.

"Merlin, look after the Lady" said the elderly voice, "I need to go ensure the king does not assume the worst of her"

Donna managed to sit up and examined her surroundings, stone blocks peaked out from peeling brown plaster on the walls which were lined with shelves filled with bottles, books and stacks of paper. The whole room seemed full of stuff and lit with candles on the walls and tables, wherever she was Donna had the distinct feeling she wasn't in the 21st century any more.

Back in the museum the Doctor had flashed his psychic paper to the ticket desk, it had announced him as a trustee and he was now receiving a very much unwanted personal tour from a lady who had introduced herself as Nora.

"Nora?" he asked

"Yes"

"Are there any scientific research projects going on in the museum now?"

"Oh of course not", she replied "that all happens at the university, I could arrange for a college to take you there if you want"

"No thanks" this was useless he thought, he'd been wasting precious time following this lady around and as nice as she was the bioelectronic trail Donna would have left behind was getting weaker every minute"

Donna looked at the skinny boy stood before her, he returned the stare "what?" Donna finally said "are you looking at?"

"Where are you from?" he whispered "you dress so strangely"

Donna looked down at her leather jacket and jeans "not as strangely as you" she shot back "where am I?"

"Camelot" he replied

"Camelot!" Donna exclaimed before realising something "Did he say Merlin!"

"Yes, that's my name" the skinny boy looked confused.

"As in Merlin and King Arthur and the knights of the round table" she paused "aren't you supposed to be old?"

Merlin looked at Donna in shear confusion "I'm only 17"

The door swung open and a tall blonde man with a strong physical build strode in "Merlin, has the lady awoken yet?" he spotted Donna who was staring at him.

"I am Prince Arthur, welcome to Camelot" he announced.

"Disney has lied to me" Donna concluded.

The Doctors tour had finally finished as he was led to the front reception again "would you like me to call my college at the university?" Nora asked.

"Yes please" smiled the doctor.

"One moment" she said and walked into an office. Realising this was his chance The Doctor ran around the corner and strode towards the door he had passed earlier with a big 'private' sign.

One flick of the sonic screwdriver and the door opened to reveal a small maintenance closet. "I'm not falling for that one" he said out loud and swung open a metal cabinet to reveal a set of stairs. "Easy" he grinned and headed down.

An alarm sounded as the doctor unlocked a door at the base of the stairs and he heard the familiar noise of guns being cocked.

Donna stared at Prince Arthur for a moment longer, "where am I?" she asked again

"Camelot" Merlin repeated.

"No no, I'm in some kind of fairy tale, what planet is this?"

"Earth" Arthur answered

"Year?" Donna flinched as the answer came.

"1010" Merlin answered.

Donna sighed "brilliant, just brilliant"

"Please no guns" the doctor said

"Stand down" called a voice, a lady stepped out of the shadows wearing a familiar red beret, "Doctor, what a surprise"

"I'm sorry, I haven't met you yet" the doctor said stepping forward "Sergeant?"

"Cornel Erisa Magambo" she stuck out her hand, the doctor ignored it.

"So what is Unit doing under this museum then? I assume it must be big from the welcome I just got"

"I think you'll like this" she said and began to walk. The Doctor followed, rolling his eyes soldiers thought they ruled everyone didn't they.

They entered a room in the centre of which stood a rather crude looking teleport device the doctor ran over to it "where did you find this?"

"We made it" she replied proudly yet seeing the doctors expression, the smile faded from her face.

"Then tell me what does it do?" he asked her

"It moved objects, extracts them from the past, the year 1010 to be precise"

"No it doesn't" the doctor replied "shall I tell you what it does?"

Magambo nodded.

"It swaps items" announced the doctor, "a cup for a cup" he said picking up an ornate metal cup sat on the side, "a bowl for a bowl", he picked up a wooden bowl tossed in casually in the air, caught it and sat it next to the cup, "a person for a person." He stared at Magambo who sighed.

"Follow me" she said.

They walked down another corridor until reaching another locked door "she arrived an hour ago, around the time our sensors detected your arrival".

The door swung open to reveal a dark lady with wavy brown hair, she sat defiantly on the cold metal bed.

"I demand to know what's going on" she stood up "My name is Gwen and I demand to be released immediately"

The door swung open again and Donna watched as a lady strode in "Arthur have you seen Gwen?" she asked

"No Morgana I haven't he replied "when did you last see her"

"She was going to fetch some water an hour ago, none of the guards have seen her since"

"The lady Gwenivere?" asked Donna

"Lady" laughed Morgana "no Gwen is my maid servant and she has disappeared"

"Oh" replied Donna, she looked over to Merlin who continued to stare at her "what?" she demanded. Before jumping off the wooden table she had been sat on, "as fun as this little history lesson is, I need to find the Doctor"

"Gaius will return soon" Merlin replied "you should wait for him here"

"Not a doctor, The Doctor, there's a difference" she replied before heading towards the door

"Stop" she heard a voice command, she turned around to see that Arthur had drawn his sword, he looked shaken and worried "What have you done with her?"

Donna froze, she'd never felt so threatened, he looked angry and scared not a good combination on any day.

"Arthur please" Merlin pleaded

"She must be a witch" Arthur said "first those strange objects and now Gwen, she's done something"

"I highly doubt it sire, please calm down, Gwen has probably just got distracted somewhere" Merlin replied, he appeared to be a calming influence on Arthur as he returned his sword "The lady will stay here" he ordered before leaving with Morgan "We shall search for Gwen"

"Objects?" asked Donna after they had left, Merlin passed her a mug from the side, it had the UNIT logo, donna recognised it immediately after her meeting with them recently or 1000 years in the future however you looked at it.

"Ah" she said as she placed it next to the plastic bowl on the side.

"Oh for goodness sake" the doctor cursed "when will you learn to leave this stuff alone till you ready for it. I'm going to take her home."

"Thank you kind sir" said Gwen, she followed the Doctor as he left.

"Artefacts" demanded the Doctor as he reached the lab again, Magambo nodded and a solider passed the doctor the chalice and bowl.

"Oh don't think I'm going for good" he said as he reached the door of the lab, "I'm coming straight back to shut that thing down for good" he grabbed a walkie talkie as he left "I'll be in touch"

Reaching the reception of the museum The Doctor was relieved to see that his tour guide had gone, he didn't have time to be explaining himself or the terrified Medieval woman he was with.

Gwen was sticking close to him and taking it all rather well, "Where are we exactly, sir?" she asked

"Urm.. " The Doctor knew he should be better with awkward questions by now, but she had caught him off guard. "Not far from your home really, just ... let's say a different time that's all and I'm not sir ... well not really, anyway just call me The Doctor"

"I shall" she murmured "a different time..." Gwen pondered this for a moment as they left the great building, It didn't make much sense but this Doctor had promised to return her home, he seemed trustworthy so she kept silent.

Moments away from the TARDIS he felt a buzzing sensation "Transmat" he held the walkie talkie to his mouth "Cornel, turn off the device now" he shouted

"We're trying" came the frantic reply.

"Try Harder" he ordered trying to fight his way towards the TARDIS but it was to late with a shimmer of light and a vrumph noise the TARDIS was gone and in its place stood a cart of hay and a terrified horse.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a hustle outside in courtyard Donna was looking over from the small ground floor room she now appeared to be prisoner in, the young boy was pacing up and down looking worried whilst picking up books before placing them down again.

"Are you a witch" he asked her distracting her from the view.

"No!" She insisted then smiled "But you are aren't you Merlin, well a warlock"

He stared at her "How do you know"

She shrugged and went back to looking out the window "I just do, Arthur, Lancelot, knights of the round table, you just pick it all up and then there's the Disney..." she paused as a familiar blue box was drawn by a horse and cart into the courtyard "oh thank god" she breathed and looked back at Merlin. "Sorry mate, my rides here"

"What is this Disney? And how do you know so much if you have no Magic" Merlin looked more stunned than before "I demand you tell me"

"Sorry mate" repeated Donna "My friends here to take me home" she headed to the door as it swung open.

"Merlin, where is she going" demanded Arthur

Donna groaned and sat back on a bench, The Doctor would find her soon enough.

"I'm so sorry" The Doctor said to Gwen, we'll get you home soon enough. He turned around to head back into the building. "I expect a warmer welcome this time"

Gwen sat on a chair as a man in a red beret offered her a drink, he called it tea and presented it in a white ceramic mug with a symbol on one side. She drank it politely but as this man The Doctor continued to rush around the room flicking switched and blabbering instructions she began to get frustrated.

She coughed once politely to try and gain his attention then twice more until the doctor finally looked her way.

"Yes" he said

"I was wondering, what are you doing, will I ever get home?"

"erm" The Doctor raised his hand behind his head and looked around the room for a moment of inspiration "Yes, Yes I'll get you home, it's just a case of fixing the coordinate matrix but without the TARDIS I don't know if I'll have the right equipment"

"Right" said Gwen pleased she had got her answer but not too sure what it meant.

"Okay" said the Doctor spinning back to the machine, "I think it's ready for one more trip, I've stabilized the parameters and locked its tracer onto me, hold on Gwen"

Gwen nodded and stood by the Doctors side "allonzy" he called as a white light filled the room, taking him and leaving Gwen behind.

The Doctor landed in a courtyard "here we go Gwen" he said, he span to his left not to see the young madden but a rather confused looking UNIT solider.

"Should have locked it to her bio metric patterns, but I was in a rush you see" he said to the Unit solider to his right who just looked blankly back to the Doctor "What's you're name by the way?" he asked

"Terrance" the man answered as they were surrounded by soldiers demanding to know who they were.

"Doctor" cried Donna embracing the skinny alien man who stood before her having just been escorted into the room they held her in she let go of him and gave him a slap "this is all your fault for taking me to Manchester you know"

The Doctor nodded and looked around the basement room he was in, his eyes rested on Merlin, "Jethro?" he asked looking at the skinny young boy before him with recognition of a boy he'd met on the planet midnight just days before this boy however just stared at him "no of course it's not" he smiled "Spatial genetic multiplicity" he said to Donna who just stared at him blankly "they look the same" he said by way of explaining.

"That's Merlin" Donna replied grinning that she knew more than the Doctor for once

"Merlin as in Arthur and the knights of the round table"

"Yup" nodded Donna"

"I thought you'd look older" said the Doctor finally to the boy.

"Disney" said Donna by way of explanation.

"Well then who did he swap with" cried Magambo rather concerned that the Doctor had stolen one of her men and left the woman behind.

"What witchcraft is this" demanded a voice from a hidden corner of the room and out walked a man in fine clothing with a golden grown on his head "I am king Uther of Camelot and I demand answers woman"

Magambo sighed "cup of tea, your highness?" she said weakly.

_Sorry this one is shorter, I just liked the idea of leaving it there, The rest is finished I'm just not overly happy with it, I'm going to edit it and post later. Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, they're the first I've ever got on a story and the Disney line is my favourite too, I just like the idea that Donna is more confused by that than anything else_

"Where is my blue box" The Doctor repeated for the third time as none of the guards placed in the room seemed to want to listen. Apparently now the king had vanished and the three of them were under strict guard, he sighed and sat on a bench looking at Terrance for a moment.

"I know where your king is" he announced standing up suddenly causing Donna who had joined him on the bench to almost fall off it, how could he have not seen it before, there was suppose to be a transfer of Gwen and him but it seemed like Terrance had been transferred and he swapped. The Time lord for the King of Camelot, it probably made sense to the machine at the time.

The guards just continued to stare at him "Just take me to my blue box with these two here and I will return him" he demanded.

There was still no answer from the guards, "Not big talkers are they?" he sighed.

"I could dispose of them sir." Said Terrance revealing a pistol in his boot.

"No Guns!" said The Doctor sternly; "One day I'm going to get that message in your little heads" He tapped Donna's head as he spoke.

"oy" she said, "Merlin could help us, I think" she leant forward and whispered "isn't he a wizard"

"Magic's not real" chortled Terrance

"Thank your Mr. obvious" said The Doctor, he turned to Donna "Do you really think he'll help"

"Well he seemed as keen for me to leave as I was"

* * *

><p>Magambo was still trying to explain to the angry king that there was no magic in the kettle that sat in her office when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Nora's here" whispered one of her scientists "she's saying something about a horse in reception"

Magambo sighed, now not only did she have Gwen to deal with and a medieval king sat in her office declaring her every possession witchcraft, there was also the problem of the meddling receptionist.

"I'll go deal with her, if you can see that our guests remains comfortable" she said leaving the unsuspecting scientist with Uther and Gwen.

"Yes Nora, I was told you wanted me" she smiled at the old lady, one of the few staff who knew that UNIT were there, the old lady had been nosing at them since the day they'd arrived.

"well you see Colonel, That man who was here, there was this sort of blue box, but now its gone and I have a horse in my reception."

"A horse?" there was defiantly a theme to the transmats madness, "Thank you Nora, I'll get one of my boys to move it" she said and signalled to two of her men to escort Nora back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Merlin was pacing the corridor outside the great hall two of the castles inhabitants had now vanished yet three strangers sat in Gaius's chambers, deciding to leave Gaius and Arthur talking in the hall he ran off towards the basement.<p>

Opening the door he saw the three people whispering on the bench, it was now or never.

"Arthur wished for me to speak to the prisoners alone" he announced and the guards left them alone.

"Ah Merlin, I was wondering when we'd get to meet properly, I'm The Doctor" he offered his hand.

Merlin carefully shook it "where are Gwen and the King" he asked in a whisper

"now that's an easy question, they are in the year two thousand and ten."

"I see"

"Now how they got there, that's slightly more complicated"

"was it" he lowered his voice even more "magic?"

"No, Science although it may seem magic to you"

"I know of science and its very different to Magic believe me"

"Oh I do Emrys"

Merlin gasped "How do you know that name"

"I know lots of names" The Doctor grinned "and I know many more of yours even ones you have never heard, I know you past your present and your future, your destiny"

"Then you do have magic, you are a seer."

"No time lord, do you trust me yet Merlin?"

"Yes"

"Then take me to Arthur Pendragon"

* * *

><p>Gwen had tried to calm down her king who was now in process of advancing on the quivering man on the floor screaming that he would burn him at the stake for using that 'vile witchcraft'<p>

"but.. but ... it's just an iphone" the man wailed

"Fetch me a sword" he commanded of Gwen, who was now stood by the door, trying desperately to unlock it and find help or a sword whichever was closer.

"Faster stupid girl" cried the King as Gwen continued to fight with the door, she began to panic.

"it won't open sire" she stuttered as the king came towards he she moved out of his way as he began to bang on the door.

"let me out this instant!" he yelled "I command you to free us!"

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the throne room when Merlin entered with one of the prisoners "where is my father?" he demanded of the skinny man.<p>

"He has been sent to the future." The man answered as if it were no big deal "and if you may let me back to my TARDIS, the blue wooden box you have hidden somewhere, then I can retrieve him and return him back to you."

"How do I know you won't just disappear and keep my Father and Gwen captive" Arthur demanded

The Doctor smiled at Arthurs inclusion of the maid servant in his request, of all the versions of this story their love had remained a constant, he wondered if Lancelot were in the picture yet. Dismissing the romantic notions he answered the prince's question.

"You have my word Arthur, as a Lord"

"Lord of what?" Merlin sprouted then blushed as Arthur glared at him

"A Lord?" questioned Arthur

"A Time-Lord" grinned the Doctor, he did love to be dramatic at times.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna was getting bored, she wasn't one for being kept prisoner and the Doctor was taking forever if she could get to the TARDIS before him then she should be able to do something.

"Terrance" she whispered "do you think you could distract the guards?"

Terrance reached down towards his boot where he had hidden his small pistol and Donna slapped him.

"Not like that" she hissed and glanced to the door, the guards remained unaware that anything had happened "There obviously not that smart, can't you figure something out!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor was getting exasperated, the prince wasn't getting it, no he couldn't leave without the TARDIS to fetch the Gwen and the King (in that order) no matter how many horses Arthur offered.<p>

"I could go with the Lord Doctor" offered Merlin

"No" said Arthur, he obviously had an affinity to the boy again the Doctor thought of what they would become and wondered why he hadn't visited them before.

"You have my word Merlin will remain safe" Said the Doctor, you may keep Donna here if you don't trust me to return, although I will need my guard he added referring to Terrance, the sooner he got him back to Unit the better, the boy was to rash.

At that thought the great doors of the hall opened and a breathless knight appeared "the prisoners your highness, they've escaped"

* * *

><p>Donna and Terrance crept along the edges of the castle walls keeping to the shadows "You didn't have to hurt them you know" she hissed to the solider, a little too loudly.<p>

"They will wake up from it won't they, with nothing but a black eye" he shuffled forward and gestured for Donna to follow. Not that she even knew if they were going the right way, maybe they should have just waited for the Doctor.

"What the..!" Cried Terrance as he was grabbed by a figure on a horse and Donna found herself surrounded by swords.

* * *

><p>It was only minutes after the call that Donna and Terrance had escaped that the two of them were brought to the throne room where the Doctor still stood as Arthur paced. Merlin stood too, in a corner his eyes flicking from the Doctor to the prince thinking.<p>

Donna and Terrance entered the room soon after, looking muddy and rather irate; Donna ran to the Doctor and gave him a little playful shove, "can we go now?"

"Guards take all three of them to the cells, I will sleep on the offer The Doctor gave me" announced the prince, "Merlin come with me."

The three of them found themselves manhandled into a cell and the door slammed with a heavy clank of metal.

"What now" sighed Donna "I had enough of playing prisoner on Messaline. You got anymore toy mice"

"Not on me" said the Doctor "but don't worry Merlin will be here soon"

Merlin didn't come soon though and as night fell and Terrance fell asleep the Doctor began to worry, maybe he overestimated the young wizard, and he was still only a boy.

* * *

><p>Merlin cursed Arthur as he sat scrubbing his boots by moonlight, as the Prince had ordered. Usually he would be down in the cells rescuing whomever had been thrown in there in Uther's rage against magic, but how did he know these strangers hadn't harmed Gwen or the King.<p>

He finished up the polishing and did what he usually did in a time like this, went for help.

The familiar steps led him down into the deepest part of the dungeons where he found the great dragon standing restlessly upon the rock, his great chain shining in the moonlight.

The dragon roared "Merlin, who is in the dungeons up there, I feel a strange force"

"A man who calls himself The Doctor" Merlin shouted back "I need to know if I should help him and his friends"

The Dragon, growled, "Bring him to me, Merlin"

* * *

><p>The Doctor stood by the bars of the cell and watched the guards play dice, of course a simple blast of his sonic would open the bars that was for sure, but he didn't want to risk it without knowing where the TARDIS was and not with two others to look after, maybe he could escape by himself and bring the TARDIS back to get the others.<p>

As he watched the guards he noticed a plate on their table wobble it rose into the air and all three sets of eyes followed it, it jerked forward and knocked one of the guards on the head rendering him unconscious the other turned to the Doctor mouth wide open his arm stretched out in an accusing manner "Sorc..." he managed to say before the plate hit him on the top of the head and he joined his friend.

A pair of shoes began to descend down the stairs and The Doctor grinned at Merlin who stepped over one of the guards to reach the cell door, "you need to come with me" he whispered

"Brilliant" grinned the Doctor "I'll wake my friends"

"No" whispered Merlin "It has to be just you, it'll be easier that way"

* * *

><p>Donna had been pretending to be asleep for a while before the clang of a plate had knocked out the guards. She kept her eyes closed as The Doctor and Merlin talked for a few moments but as soon as Merlin began to imply he'd only help the Doctor leave this infernal cell she jumped up.<p>

"Oy. Magic boy, you're not leaving me here with him" she gestured to Terrance who was somehow still asleep.

"Fine all of you come" sighed Merlin "But we need to get a move on, the guards are stirring."

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of the warning bell became more and more dimmed as Merlin led the three strangers into the depths of the castle; he hoped he wasn't making another mistake by leading them all to the dragon. They turned the final corner revealing the great canyon that held the Great Dragon.<p>

He turned to see the reactions of his companions, as Terrance and Donna stared in awe at the enormous creature before them, the Doctor only grinned, a grin which he turned quickly into a laugh.

"Kilgharrah" He yelled "I thought all of your kind were dead"

"As I, yours Doctor" replied the Dragon with a roar "You never returned for us"

"I'm sorry" replied the Doctor "I wanted to, but the time of Dragons was ending, I couldn't change that"

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM" the dragon roared breathing fire around their heads, causing Merlin to jump back in terror.

"I COULD NOT" the Doctor was equally as terrifying "I couldn't save either of our races, you should be able to foresee that" his voice softened.

"THEN FREE ME NOW" commanded the dragon "THE BOY MERLIN REFUSES TO"

"Oh but the man Merlin, that's a different story, right Dragon. You grow impatient old friend" Merlin gulped at this, how did this strange thin man know so much about him, but still insist he wasn't magical.

"Would you rather I rot here Doctor" the Dragon asked, having seemingly calmed down.

"No, I'd rather you help me leave this place so history may continue undisturbed"

"You're machine is where Uther throws all the objects he has no understanding of. Merlin knows of it he will show you"

Merlin suddenly noticed all eyes were on him "I'll take them" he told the Dragon and nodded to the doctor who began to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **

**ElizaPendragon – thanks for the review especially your hint about the Dragon. All I remember from the first series is him complaining about being kept prisoner and giving Merlin riddles or advice (that wouldn't be followed).**

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet – thanks for the feedback on the layout – I think it's only the first chapter without breaks between the POVs, I published it before I fully knew how it all worked. I think i'll go back and change it at some point.**

* * *

><p>Magambo paced her office well into the night, it had taken three of her largest men to hold the king down to administer the sedative, as the maid screamed in the corner convinced they were killing him. She had let the girl stay awake to fuss over the unconscious man but was starting to regret that, maybe she should authorise another sedative so she could at least try to sleep without worrying about medieval people and their horses.<p>

She made herself another coffee and sat at her desk, this whole ordeal would require some serious paperwork and if the Doctor did return the two to their own time then how would they ensure no secrets of Unit or the future went with them.

An idea occurred to her as she finished her mug and closing down the card game she had open she logged onto the UNIT server.

'MAG52 OVERRIDE TORCHWOOD7' she typed in to the machine and an unfamiliar interface came online

'MESSAGE CAPT JACK1: UNIT REQUESTING ASSISTANCE FROM TORCHWOOD AUTHORISE DOCTOR OVERRIDE SYSTEM' she typed.

Almost immediately a message returned to her 'WHATS HE DONE THIS TIME? J X'

Ignoring the informality of the captain's message she replied 'REQUESTING OVERRIDE 29 ACCESS CODENAME RETCON'

'MUST BE SOMETHING REALLY BAD :P' came the reply

'CAPTAIN THIS IS NIETHER THE TIME NOR THE PLACE'

'SPOILSPORT' came the reply immediately followed by 'OVERRIDE GRANTED CODE 27195'

'THANKYOU'

'TELL THAT MAN HE NEVER CALLS ANYMORE'

Magambo logged off and sighed, however infuriating he was, you could always count on Jack to be awake at the strangest times. She stood up and stretched making her way quickly to the safes. The over ride code would only last a few minutes so she would need to get the pills now and decide if she should use them later.

'27195' she typed into the little electric box and a draw slid out holding around ten of the little pills torchwood was so fond of. She grabbed two and contemplated on taking a third for Nora but decided against it, far too much paperwork would be involved there. She slid the box shut and locked it with the same code.

Dropping the pills on the desk she lay back in her chair, maybe a quick nap would put her mind at rest.

* * *

><p>"Oh you beauty" The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS with glee in his eyes and pulled the key out of his pocket to unlock the door, "Terrance, Donna in we go" he said as he swung the door open.<p>

"But but.. the inside.." Terrance began to stutter

"Is bigger yes" Donna said shoving the bumbling guard towards the door "I don't know how you put up with it" she said to the Doctor shaking her head.

"Do you want to come with us" he asked Merlin "one quick round trip"

Merlin stared into the vastness of the box and shook his head, I will go fetch Arthur, so he will see that you were true to your word

"You sure, there's magic beyond even your great mind in my little blue box Merlin" replied the Doctor.

"I'm sure" replied Merlin, "I must fetch the Prince, how long will you be?"

"A minute a second, no time at all" grinned the Doctor "Go fetch your Prince and I will be here when you return"

* * *

><p>Magambo awoke early to the sound of Gwen screaming, she should have sedated the girl after all, it was only as she opened her eyes she noticed the sound was coming from a little closer than she'd expected. Above her stood the king of Camelot and his sword. She closed her eyes again, maybe it'd go away.<p>

"Yes Sire." She said re opening her eyes, she had decided to play along if it meant calming the man down "How may I be of assistance".

"Don't joke with me" he said lifting her chin with his blade "I demand we are released at once"

The usual then, thought Magambo as she signalled for help on a switch under her desk, seconds later two soldiers guns at the ready burst through her door, Uther turned to face them sword still drawn as he advanced on the men Magambo stood and drew her own gun from its holster and pointed it at Uther.

"I'm sorry Your Highness but I cannot allow you to leave right now, please lower your weapon"

Uther glanced to his left where Gwen still stood in the corner of the room, breathing deeply, 'at least she wasn't screaming' thought Magambo as The King lowered himself to the ground as if to place his sword down before spinning towards the first solder and attempting to swipe at his legs.

The nimble soldier jumped the sword and cocked hi gun aiming it at the Kings chest. "Cournal" he asked.

"Do you know what we hold sire" asked Magambo turning her gun to its side and letting Uther look at it for a moment.

"A magic weapon, I suppose witch"

"Science sir, this is a gun, it does this" she turned the weapon and fired it neatly into a cabinet, twice.

Gwen screamed at the noise of the bullets echoing around the room "What was that?"

"Deadly" replied Magambo, "do you understand now sire what we threaten you with."

The King dropped his sword with a clatter onto the concrete floor.

Magambo strode over to her desk and grabbed the two Retcon pills, "Would anyone like a cup of tea?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Donna was trying to calm Terrance down, he was not enjoying his ride in the TARDIS much, "its .. its bigger" he stuttered for the fifteenth time.<p>

"Doctor, can't you deal with him" Asked Donna

"Can't, driving" The Doctor leaned against the centre console looking like the most relaxed man in the world.

"Let's just knock him out then" said Donna, "shut him up"

The Doctor grinned, "No point" he said "we're home"

Donna led Terrance to the door and shoved him out first before turning to The Doctor, "so we grab our medieval people and get the home before tea time right?"

"right"

They strode out of the TARDIS in unison to the sight of an unconscious King and Gwen, being guarded by two soldiers.

"What have you done" raved Donna, "You've killed them"

"Don't overreact dear" said Magambo coming out of the shadows, "its just a mild sedative boosted with an appropriate portion of retcon"

"Retcon? That's a Torchwood thing" said the Doctor, "How did you get that"

"We have a small supply for emergencies Doctor, the captain asked me to inform you, you never call anymore" she sounded strictly unimpressed at this comment but The Doctor grinned.

"It's on the to do list" he said "Now let's get these two home"

* * *

><p>The King and Gwen were laid on the TARDIS floor as the Doctor set the controls Donna chuckled, "what?" The Doctor looked confused.<p>

"The King and future Queen of Camelot are unconscious on our floor what's not to find funny."

"Arthurs face when he thinks we did this"

"ah"

The Doctor pulled his walkie talkie out of a pocket as he turned another dial, "Oh and Magambo" he said into it as the TARDIS set off "Your machine won't work anymore, have fun with the Horse" he threw the device on the floor and chuckled "Now her face, that would be funny".

Donna rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the final one I think, Please Review.<strong>

**Would anyone be interested in a sequel, I'm going to give it a proper plot and everything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Apologies for the long wait for this chapter; I've been struggling to fit all the little bits I wanted to happen together.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was not happy when the guards told him the prisoners were gone, Merlin was as usual trying his best to calm the prince, but try as he might he couldn't figure out how.<p>

"Merlin, what if they never return" Arthur was pacing the throne room.

"They will, I know it" Merlin lied, hadn't the Doctor said it would be no time till they returned, it had been hours, Arthur had refused to follow Merlin back to where the machine had vanished so Merlin hoped that The Doctor would find his way here.

There was a short awkward silence before the sound of the great door opening broke it, Sir Leon strode in accompanied by a number of fellow knights, he knelt before Arthur before standing again, "Prince Arthur" he said, a tired look in his eyes "there is no sign of this doctor or his companions"

"My Father, Gwen" asked the prince and Leon shook his head "Keep looking then" Arthur ordered.

Leon nodded and retreated with his men.

Merlin coughed and Arthur glared at him "yes Merlin, do you have something to say" he said.

"Well I think ..." Merlin began

Arthur groaned and turned away from Merlin walking towards the edge of the room and one of its windows.

"I just think you should be patient, that's all, this Doctor seemed trustworthy, I think he'll return"

"If he doesn't, I will tear this kingdom apart to find him and save her" Arthur yelled before catching what he'd said "to save him, save father" he said.

Merlin nodded, and tried to hide his smile.

* * *

><p>The Doctor groaned and slammed the controls of the TARDIS as few more times as it threw him across the control room. Landing in 21st century Britain was like riding a bike to him now, Camelot now that was a challenge.<p>

"Can I help" yelled Donna from a side corridor, she fought against the rocking spaceship and made it to the centre console where she gripped onto a handle as the whole room began to spin.

"No, no, I got it" replied the doctor pulling on a wire and kicking a lever at the same time, the TARDIS shuddered and calmed down again, Donna could have sworn it sounded like the ship was sighing.

"So are we here?" Donna asked

"We're getting there" The Doctor replied, "How are our guests"

"Strapped to beds in the sick-bay" she answered with a chuckle "we should really get them home before the drugs wear off"

The Doctor nodded "usually I'd be all against this sort of thing, but I feel this is one part of history we shouldn't mess with".

"Uther scares you, doesn't he" Donna stated,

"Just a little, reminds me of a head teacher I met once"

"Timelord?"

"Krillitane" the doctor answered, but before he could elaborate the familiar squeaking of the TARDIS landing stopped him "I'll tell you that one later" he said "let's get these two home".

* * *

><p>Gwen felt rather sick, she felt a swaying feeling in her stomach and was jerked awake by the feeling she was about to be ill.<p>

"Gwen" she looked up to see Merlin grinning down at her.

"Merlin?" she asked

The boy grinned and yelled for Gaius who ran over to her

"How are you feeling my dear" he asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"Dizzy" she replied "where have I been"

"We don't know said Merlin, Leon found you and the king in the forest about a mile from here, completely unconscious. Don't you remember where you were?"

Gwen shook her head "the last thing I remember is Morgana sending me to fetch some water" she swung her legs of the bench "I should see to her"

"Later" said Gaius "for now you need rest and I need to see to the King", he wandered away leaving her and Merlin alone.

"Do you remember a Doctor" Merlin asked her, Gwen shook her head.

Merlin sighed; as usual there was nobody who'd believe him about what really had happened.

* * *

><p>Donna felt the familiar shudder as the TARDIS landed.<p>

"Now do you want to see what those two kids will become" the Doctor grinned

"You mean King Arthur?" Donna gasped in a sarcastic way, "I hope he has matured a bit since our last meeting"

"Oh yes, Uther is dead, Merlin is King Arthurs most trusted council and Gwendolyn his Queen, wanna see"

"Go on then Martian boy" she grinned stepping towards the door "but if we end up in those cells again I will kill you"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in The Doctor and The King. Coming mid 2012...<strong>

**(Okay so I kinda lost it with this story, although I loved the set up I couldn't really think of a conflict exactly, I'm going to plan out the next one though, so hopefully it'll be better)**


End file.
